Little Candy Hearts
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: In the middle of his Valentine's Day party, Seto stumbles upon a sad Anzu, crying, and decides to cheer her up, since no one should cry on the most romantic day of the year. SetoxAnzu, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own YuGiOh!_

_**Summary: In the middle of his Valentine's Day party, Seto stumbles upon a sad Anzu, crying, and decides to try and cheer her up, since no one should cry on the most romantic day of the year. SetoxAnzu, oneshot**_

_Yay! This time it's a Seto and Anzu story! Well, it's a oneshot, cause I really can't handle anymore chapter fics as of now...heh heh. Anyway, this is a Valentine's Day fic, which is really kind of weird when you think of it simply because I despise Valentine's Day. But then again, maybe I'm just bitter cause I've never had a Valentine or a boyfriend...and I'm 15! How pathetic. Haha. _

_Please enjoy and leave a little review or whatever after you read, it really would brighten my day!_

* * *

**Little Candy Hearts**

* * *

The very dainty paper decorations hung from the ceiling of the Kaiba Mansion. The colors were all the shades of Valentine's Day: red, pink, white... The paper was cut out in the shapes of little hearts and other things and were hung from every banister, doorframe, and window in the mansion. Such a thing could have disgusted Seto Kaiba if it were any other day of the year, and if it were any other person that suggested throwing a Valentine's Day party besides his brother, he would have simply told him to shove it and then walk off, his jacket swaying gently in the breeze as it always did.

Although, sadly, Mokuba _had_ suggested that he have a party for this absolutely lovey-dovey holiday, and when the elder Kaiba said no, the raven haired boy made puppy eyes at him...

...oh, how Seto hated those damned puppy eyes.

To say the least, Mokuba's quivering lower lip and overly large hazel-grey eyes convinced him to have this little get together.

So now, the tall brunette sat on the couch, tapping a foot impatiently as he waited for the guests to come. He had invited everyone he knew would come...or everyone Mokuba wanted to come, that is, which were the exact people he would rather not have spent his holiday with, but then Mokuba played the puppy eyes again, and the older man was reduced to jelly.

He looked down at his clothes, and wondered if he had overdressed for this occasion. Seto wore a white suit. A simply elegant white suit that made his dark cobalt eyes stand out, and his brunette mane look a slight bit darker than usual. Even his shoes were white. The tie he wore was a navy blue that stood out among his lighter clothes. He sighed. Maybe no one would say anything. This _was_ Mokuba's idea, after all, and Seto thought he shouldn't get any of the blame.

His dark blue orbs glanced to the stairs when he heard the familiar pounding of feet come prancing down. "Seto! I am so excited!" The boy laughed as he ran down the remainder of steps and jumped straight onto the rust haired man, who 'oomphed' in surprise as he sat down on his flat stomach.

With one eye closed slightly, he sighed, "I can see that."

Mokuba wore a simple white long sleeved shirt, but the sleeves were red. He also wore a pair of blue jeans. He gave a slight laugh as the doorbell finally rang. "Yay! Let's get this party started!" He jumped off of his elder brother's lap and bounced, literally, to the door.

Seto ran his slender fingers through his hair, "...must've found the chocolate I hid..."

"Hello, everyone!" The chipper, young voice of the raven haired boy rang out. "I'm so glad you could come!"

Seto looked in the direction of his hyper younger brother and heard him say, "Come take a seat!"

One by one the group of people filed into the Kaiba Mansion. Mutou, followed by the mutt, the spiky haired brunette, the raven haired dice boy, the mutt's younger sister, the white haired Ryou Bakura, followed by his yami, and Malik Ishtar, who was also followed by Yami no Malik entered the room first. Other people slowly entered as well, Mai Kujaku, Isis Ishtar, and Rishid, who looked as solemn as ever.

Two people, who had not came into the house yet, Seto noticed, were Yami Mutou and Anzu Mazaki. _Strange..._ The brunette thought, glancing at the open door through the corner of his eye. _They're usually the first in anywhere, holding hands and..._

Seto contemplated on asking the shorter Mutou where his brunette friend and yami were, but then decided against it, because then Yugi would probably ask why he wanted to know...and Seto didn't really want to give out that information.

Luckily, Mokuba asked the question before his curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey, Yugi, where's Anzu?" The boy asked, grey-blue eyes shimmering with worry. "I haven't seen her all night."

Yugi cast his eyes downward and sighed, before bringing his violet orbs up to meet Mokuba's childlike gaze. "She decided to stay at home today...she told me she wasn't feeling well."

"Are you sure? I mean, she looked perfectly fine yesterday when I invited her."

"Mokuba...she felt well yesterday, but things can change..."

"Oh, okay." Mokuba seemed to understand, and he started to walk off, when he suddenly remembered something. "I guess I'll just have to give her the present I got for her tomorrow, ne?"

"I guess so." Yugi smiled.

_Hm. That's even stranger. _Seto couldn't help but feel curious. He sighed as he glanced around the room. Mai and the mutt were talking, then the blonde girl promptly slapped Jounouchi across his smirking face, immediately wiping the expression off. Seto had to do his best to not laugh. He smirked and then focused his attention toward Honda and Otogi, who were busily trying to get Shizuka's attention. It was in vain though, for she was too busy talking to Ryou.

The two blonde Egyptians were busy chatting with Bakura, who was laughing maniacally and stroking his precious Millennium Item. Isis was talking to Rishid, and Yugi was busy starting a conversation with Mokuba.

Seto looked over toward the door when he heard voices.

The large mahogany door slowly swung open, revealing one of the missing people. Yami. He looked very solemn and was walking slowly towards his hikari. Yugi looked innocently up at the taller boy and sighed. "What did she say?"

Yami cast his stunning crimson eyes downward. "She was shocked, to say the least. She cried. I tried to tell her that everything was going to be okay...but, she didn't listen." The pharaoh grabbed a heart-shaped cookie from the tray of refreshments and bit into it. He chewed, savoring the sweet taste. "She is sitting outside on the steps. From what I gather, she is probably still crying."

Yugi looked angrily at his yami, "You shouldn't have done this. Especially not on Valentine's Day!" He whispered harshly.

The King of Games put a large hand on Yugi's head, smashing down some of his spiky locks. He sighed, but then smiled. "Yugi, Valentine's Day is to be spent with the one you love, and I didn't love Anzu anymore. I love you."

_What!_ The CEO thought in shock. _What the hell is going on! This is crazy! _Although his thoughts were a flurry of shock and rage, Seto kept his calm mask on his face. The whole conversation was crazy. Yami dumped Anzu. Yami loved Yugi. Yugi loved Yami. This was too crazy to him. How could Yami be so cold as to dump Anzu on the very day that lovers are supposed to spend together? Seto might not have known much about romance, but he _did _know that you weren't supposed to break up with your girlfriend on Valentine's Day!

The brunette rose from his seat on the couch and walked swiftly over to the door.

"Seto, where are you going?" Mokuba questioned.

"Just need some fresh air." The brunette briskly said, closing the door behind him.

Seto leaned his back against the smooth, cool wood of the door and inhaled deeply. Exhaling, he glanced down the path that led to the front door and saw a certain brown haired girl, sitting on the steps. It looked like she was crying. Who wouldn't be after their boyfriend dumped them on _Valentine's Day_?

The CEO walked down the path quietly, as if to not disturb the sobbing girl. He was suddenly surprised as to why he cared if he bothered the girl or not. He was also wondering why he felt the urge to comfort her. The urge to hold her. The urge to make her feel better. He wanted to tell her everything would be alright, and that Yami was a jerk for dumping her. But, all of this would be strange for an ice cold man like himself to do, so he had no idea what he was going to say to make the dancer feel better.

Seto was right behind her. She must have blocked out everything else in the world after Yami told her he didn't love her anymore. He reached out a hand and tapped her on her shoulder. The brunette jumped slightly and turned around.

She had been crying for a while, he could tell. Her eyes were streaked with red, tears rimmed her azure orbs, threatening to fall if she dared blink. Her cheeks were wet, stained with her tears. Pieces of her short, brown locks clung to her cheeks slightly. Her slender arms were around her knees, bringing them close to her chest. She wore a navy blue skirt that came just a little bit above her knees, accenting her long dancer's legs. She also wore a light pink long sleeved shirt that hugged her slightly. He feet were encased with a pair of white boots that reached her ankles. She was shocked to see him, of all people, standing there, looking at her as if she were an animal in the zoo. But the awe of seeing him soon wore off and she asked the inevitable question.

"What do you want?"

Azure orbs widened when _the_ Seto Kaiba took a seat right next to her.

Anzu wiped her tears hastily away with her sleeve. "I'll ask again. What do you want?"

"I wanted to come out here. And who are you to be asking me? I own this property."

Anzu didn't answer, but instead asked a question of her own. "Yami told you, huh?"

Seto glanced over at the girl, who looked so hurt sitting there in the cold. She looked radiant under the moonlight. He rid himself of these thoughts as soon as he got them, and gave an exasperated sigh. "I...kind of listened in...when he was telling Yugi."

Anzu quirked a delicate eyebrow at the man. "Why would you do that?"

_Damn. _Seto thought, mentally scolding himself for telling her how he heard about it. _Mazaki always has to ask the hard questions. _"I was curious." He said, hoping that the chocolate haired girl wouldn't figure out he was lying. The answer he wanted to say was "I was worried about you", but he didn't dare speak it.

"Oh..." Anzu sighed, looking up to the night sky, then back at her knees. "I guess...I didn't deserve a guy like him..."

Seto knew he was about to regret what he was going to say, but he said it anyway. "No...he didn't deserve you."

Anzu looked at him with wide, childlike eyes. "What?"

"You heard me, Mazaki."

"Yeah...I did. I'm not used to you being the comforting type." Anzu giggled slightly, but then her melodic laugh stopped and she laid her head on her knees.

The silence between the two grew, and soon the partying from inside the Kaiba Mansion could be vaguely heard. The light shouts of "Let's play spin the bottle!" and "Ew! No!" were heard from inside.

The weather outside was cold, and it was surprising how Anzu could wear a skirt in this kind of weather. Well...Seto didn't really mind the short skirt...

The young CEO caught his thoughts before they could develop into anything else.

As much as he hated to admit it, Seto did have some feelings for the brunette who sat across from him. He just never acted on them, because he thought Anzu hated him, and due to the fact that she was going out with Yami, but now that was down the drain. He still didn't think Anzu's feelings for him went anything beyond "friends", if he was even in that category. He still didn't really know where he stood with the dancer, but he knew he had unresolved feelings for her...he just didn't know what to do with them.

The two just sat there, listening to the commotion coming from the party, until Anzu broke the silence with a rather bizarre statement.

"I guess it was inevitable...you know, for him to break up with me."

Seto looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Even I saw how he looked a Yugi. I think I was either to naive to realize it, or that I knew, but I blocked it out because I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that Yami could love someone else...I didn't want to even think that he could be in love with Yugi. But, I'll get over it sooner or later. If Yami is happy with someone else, then I'm glad. I'm glad that he can be happy, even if it isn't with me."

"Anzu..."

The short haired girl glanced over at the elder Kaiba, gorgeous blue orbs widening. "You...just said my name."

_Damn it. _Seto cursed himself for letting the girl's name roll of his tongue. He still tried to play it off. "So?"

"You usually just call me by my last name..." Anzu said. "But I guess you could call me anything and it wouldn't matter to you, huh? You've probably called me a bitch behind my back, ne?"

Seto looked over at her, and for a brief moment, his hard cobalt orbs softened, only to resume their natural cold stare. "I would never call you a bitch."

"Thanks for the sentiment."

Although her reply to that statement seemed casually enough, Seto could detect a sense of astonishment in her voice.

After that, it suddenly got quieter, and Anzu looked up at the stars, "They're beautiful tonight." She smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything less on Valentine's Day." Her voice cracked as she said those words.

Seto sensed that she really was still broken up over the whole ordeal, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of candy hearts. He emptied some in the palm of his hand, and ate a few, then deposited one on Anzu's bare knee. "What is this for?"

"You'll see."

Anzu took the small heart-shaped candy in her hands and looked at it. She gasped. There, she saw something that shocked her. On the candy heart, in tiny letters, was printed:

_I love you._

The girl looked toward Seto, "Did you just give me this to give me something to eat...or do you really mean...?"

Seto nodded slightly, "I really mean what it says."

Seto wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her close into his muscular frame. Anzu felt so small compared to him. Soon, a smile spread across her face, and the life was brought back into her eyes.

Seto kissed her lightly on the forehead, then moved down, capturing her lips in a deep, meaningful kiss.

Anzu was shocked for what seemed like the millionth time that night, when she found herself kissing him back.

They parted, and Seto gazed deep into Anzu's orbs. Cobalt met azure in a glance that seemed to last for hours, when in reality it was only minutes. He lowered his head near to her ear and whispered lightly.

"I love you, Anzu."

* * *

_**End.**_

_I hope you liked it. It was purely OOC and fluff, but that's what makes Valentine's Day the most romantic day of the year. (gags) Whatever. Okay, so please review with your opinions so I can decide if I ever want to write another fanfic again! _

_Just kidding, but getting reviews gives me a fuzzy feeling inside. It makes me think that people actually like my stories!_

_So, if you like the story, or if you just want to give me constructive criticism, then_ _go ahead!_ _I would really like it if you reviewed! But...you probably already know that, huh?_

_Anyway, press that beautiful purple button down there and review!_


End file.
